


一枝花犯

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 游戏：音乐随机播放，以歌来受启发写的短篇集，情节题材人设互不相干。单纯让两个人性格里我喜欢的不同侧面碰撞一下[薰将]
Relationships: Kaoru (Dir en grey)/Shou (Alice Nine)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	一枝花犯

\-- Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence

其实算起来，他和他，已经隔了一个时代。

于是在他还眉目婉转时分，他已自认老去。

借着一个名为Jrock revolution 的噱头，在Yoshiki的酒宴上遥遥相望，多么讽刺。

不，请不要误会，薰从未打算参与这所谓的革命。他，乃至于Dir en grey, 都没有颠覆谁改造谁的癖好。之所以在，不过是因为Yoshiki的邀请，况且Dir en grey 也恰巧巡演到同一版图。

谈不上盛情，终究难却。

薰给自己端一杯红酒，这种颜色娇嫩的液体，容易把眼神也映得温暖。和略熟的几张面孔寒暄几句。微笑，说不着边际的漂亮话，薰擅长这些，却也不代表他不厌恶。

好在这是Yoshiki的剧，自有他去演，薰只需伪装关注。那些他叫得出名字或者素昧平生的乐队，都是别人水箱里的深海鱼，乐得冷眼旁观。

然后一扭头，隔了五步远的某人笑得灼灼。

薰不是没见过美人。团里养着个Toshiya，那是只雪毛子的狐狸，收敛了尾巴踮着足尖款款地来款款地去，天天看也看出一副坐怀不乱本领，所谓审美疲劳。然而这人轮廓姣好，却并非薰看惯了的阴郁妖邪气质，干净得可耻。

这么想着，视线已不觉停留太久，久到让对方抬眼瞟来。对上目光双方都是一怔。还是那人先回神，冲薰微微鞠躬，显然认出他身份。

但他的笑意不曾更改。

他对了Dir en grey 的队长，以及替他斟满高脚杯的服务生，竟是一派妥贴温和。

该说这个人太世故还是太天真。

\-- System

“薰…”他怯怯地喊，嗓子低哑，忍了太久的后果。“…冷。”

“是么？”坐在高背椅里的人衬衫领口敞开，原本挂在脖子上的领带现在正缠在对方手腕。那样脆弱苍白肌肤，稍微用力就会留下艳丽痕迹，所以总忍不住多折磨他一下。想起明天他又得穿长袖来掩盖，心情就不由自主地愉快。

薰抚过对方汗意淋漓脸庞。Shou抖一下，颤巍巍吸气。因为看不见，所以触觉分外敏感。暗红丝绒掩去他那双过分干净的眼，只露出因为动情而充血红肿的两瓣唇，一张脸陡然妖异。

“薰…“他咬住下唇，膝盖分开又合拢，渴求与羞耻旗鼓相当。反绑在身后的双手想必不怎么舒服，但他还在坚持，真是可爱。薰用指节撩拨一下他早就硬起来的乳首，Shou 像活虾一样蜷缩起来，喉咙里细细哽咽。

“还没碰你，就这么兴奋了。“

Shou摇头，发丝在枕上摩挲成一片散乱的银，眉心蹙着。看不见他那双眼里水光流转，薰有半分遗憾。但解开了的话，他是做不到这一步的。

薰把手从他胸口上挪开，重新靠回座椅深处。Shou 努力支撑起身体，根本抖得使不上力，又挫败地倒下去。

“…帮帮我。“

鼻音粘腻，今晚看来是把他逼得够呛。薰倒数十秒，让自己坐得更舒服一点，有点迷惑究竟是在考验他还是考验自己。

”试试看。“

Shou的脸火红，两条腿把床单蹬得凌乱。薰扶住他肩往里一带，他借力翻身，面朝下栽在层层被褥间。大约是因为体重没有全压在手臂上，Shou吁口气，活动一下手指。从这个角度，由肩至臀的线条太适合蘸着酒用唇齿膜拜。薰拨开他潮湿的鬓发，安抚似地用手掌贴上他绷得紧紧的肩胛。

“来，试试看。“

Shou说不行。蒙在眼睛上的丝绒湿了一小片，不知是汗是泪。薰吻他耳后，那里的皮肤烫得吓人。“为什么不行？取悦自己是人的本能。“

Shou 僵住，过了片刻把侧脸贴上枕头，嘴唇咬得发白。他又等了一会，呼吸越来越急，尾音里带一点潮湿。“薰。“

”我不急的。“

Shou 恐怕快要哭出来了。他费劲地把膝盖分开一点，好让下半身能略微抬高。第一次由下往上摩擦的姿势笨拙，却让两个人都低低吸气。薰特意选的床单，真丝的娇贵质地，凉凉的，最该拿来贴着火热皮肤折磨。Shou 挣扎着动了一下就顿住，喉咙里溢出的声音被他自己狠狠压制。后背保持弓着的姿态，像瑜伽中的某个动作，很简单，很杀人。薰掐紧手心。“乖，继续。“

小臂被困住，只能用肩和膝盖着力，胯骨先向上倾斜再往下推。织物与隐秘部位细密搓摩的感觉叫他咬住枕头。Shou 知道薰不会碰他，从一开始就说得直白—

— _我会看着你，像一只发情的猫咪一样弄乱我的床。_

他笨拙地试了几次才找到合适的角度，于是加快一点速率，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，什么都听不见看不见。

薰看着他渐渐罔顾所有，从腰到臀起伏动作。抖得不能自制的后背布满细密汗珠，在灯下辗转出暧昧光亮。

Shou突然仰头，脖颈往后折成一个窒息的角度。他松开含在嘴里的枕头，却根本发不出声音。然后整个人松懈下来，软得像要融进床里。

\-- Off to the races

和新仓薰一起出现的那个女子，一露面就吸引无数目光。她身材高挑，鞋子没有跟都比新仓薰高了不止半头。黑发黑眼，神色有些过分安静，却穿红。整个人像能剧里的优伶，好看是好看，有点瘆。

安藤大助有些纳闷；从来和新仓薰出入的人，都招摇得有些不知收敛，怎么突然换了口味？这么想着，还是忍不住多看几眼。

一个小时后在浴室里撞见她，安藤没什么太大反应。老宅门厅错落，连他这个主人家都会偶尔迷路。“小姐，洗手间在楼梯右面，您走错了。”

她不说话，反手关上门。再回头的时候她笑一下，眼被睫毛掩去大半，弯弯如桥。左手拎起厚重长裙，后足踩着前足的踵，一步一步靠过来。

安藤心头一紧。

车窗上有人轻叩，新仓薰拿烟的手一顿。她打开门钻进来，赤脚。长裙下摆湿透，贴在她腿上。

“你见过他了？”

点头。

”怎么样？“

她沉默片刻。一开口，那嗓子和脸太不配：鼻腔里不经意会沁出一丝娇柔，回转到低音时分明是男子的微沙。“我听说，喝了酒以后不宜泡澡。酒精过量的情况下，发生溺水的意外是常事。”

薰笑一笑。“不错。”

\-- 強く儚く 

那个人是Shinya 带来，嘴很甜，挨个叫前辈，十分讨喜。连京都拉不下脸，回了他一个笑。虽然京最烦这种自来熟的类型。

薰看见他就头疼，暗骂自家鼓手最近为什么越来越交际广泛，真该锁团里少出去招惹。

勉强寒暄两句薰就找借口出去，到吧台给自己另点一杯酒。喝下去一半旁边多了个人，阴影映在杯里，微微动荡。

他嗓音平缓。“您别多心。我和寺地君交好，并没有别的意思。”

废话，能不多心么？这世界说大不大，说小不小，乐队风格那么迥异，完全可以老死不相往来。

他显然把薰的沉默理解为怀疑，手肘撑着吧台摇头。“当初我们好聚好散，谁都不欠谁。”

当初这个词涵义广泛。其实前前后后加起来不到一年。那时候骨肉皮比现在凶猛，应接不暇。薰比不上Toshiya, 却也不缺床伴。和这个人算是异数，但也没长久，没法长久。分开时连架都没吵。Shou的解释是他是入戏快出戏也快的人，不喜欢拖延。这话也不知是安慰薰还是安慰他自己。薰记得他伸手过来，不由分说把叼在嘴里的烟拿去，手势笨拙地抽完，然后站起来说保重。

薰说你也是，手抬起又垂落。这种时候，也真不知道该拥抱还是握手。对方闭一下眼，点头，两只眸子柔软起来——这是双不能近看的眼，瞳孔太黑太深，看久了会犯晕。

从那以后薰见不得眼睛比京大的人，条件反射犯晕。

薰把酒喝完，犹豫一下还是问他对你好么？

Shou露出惊异神色。薰想翻个白眼；他和他家那位吉他担当，最近明目张胆得可以。哄哄粉丝罢了，明眼人谁是傻子。

这么暗的地方也可以看出Shou 脸上泛红。“虎…是很温柔的人。“他瞟一眼薰放在吧台上的手，噗哧一乐。“不过也是往纹身的路上越走越远。”他捧着额头叹气，嘴上笑意不改，可见也是纵容的。

\--Crimson Typhoon Remix

“新仓家老爷子这两天祝寿，要请个堂会热闹热闹，你去不去？”

小原拿银簪子挑出一点殷红染在唇上，慢吞吞抿着嘴好叫它化开了。这孩子两瓣唇饱满如菱，媚得很，媚里又揉半分甜，不折不扣祸害。

“心姐姐觉得该去，我就去。”

心夜逗着笼里的鹦哥，倒像是对那鸟儿说话。“随你。”

“那我去玩玩。”

江湖上传的是新仓家的刀法。城里的老百姓不懂这些，只知道新仓家的少爷，是个情种。三年前，新仓家大少和一个姓小原的世家订了亲。喜筵当日仇家寻上门来，一夜花烛一夜杀，那火烧了半边天。新婚的妻子，连带着岳丈家十来口，都不能幸免。新仓少爷便立誓不再娶。

新仓家老爷子的寿筵，自然是大热闹。

宅子里正门齐刷刷开了一路直通宴客厅，两边檐下点了两排明晃晃的寿字。厅内东面儿单设了短榻，正对着那四角围栏戏台。地下两面排开十二张雕漆大桌，人声鼎沸。

老爷子年逾古稀，依然满面红光精神抖擞。几个小辈围在榻前端茶奉水，逗老人开心。已是当家的新仓家大少在厅外与宾客寒暄。城里有些头脸的都到得齐全，各门各派江湖朋友，亦是不远万里赶来。祝寿事小，新仓家的面子不能驳。

正谈笑着，管家逮机会附耳过来说爷，戏班子到了，小的让他们进来？

男子面上笑意不改，嗓子又轻又缓。“给我里里外外搜清静了。人多手杂，要混进些趁乱起事的，仔细你的皮。”

管家一激灵，脸笑得稀烂。“看您说的，我跟您办事这么多年，哪次疏忽过？都搜了，连根针都藏不住。”

新仓薰不耐挥手。“成，让他们去收拾吧。”

临开场了连口好茶都没的喝。小原低低地笑。外头锣鼓声越发地紧。他搁下手里的盖碗站起身来，抻抻衣襟。

到了到了，时辰到了。

该开戏了。

炎凉态，死生情，沧桑反复如翻掌，容我细细来讲。

幕一掀，厅里齐刷刷倒抽一口冷气。

猩红毡上站着的那人，素衣长衫，面无傅粉唇无点绛，半幅水袖掩去眉目，只露一勾尖削下颚。

寿筵之上，这打扮分明是恶毒了。

百十来双眼睛怔怔呆看，竟不知作何反应。那人四下转了转头，袖管里颤巍巍捻着两个指头探出来。

“且道是，人无害虎心，虎有伤人意。天那，可怜俺一家死无葬身之地也！”

也字未完，他先咯咯咕咕乐开来。众人听着无不毛骨悚然；出气少进气多，不像人声，倒像夜枭子叫唤。

还是新仓薰陡然清醒，霍地站起来扬声质问：“来者何人？”

对方止了笑，冲新仓仰了面孔。“姐夫，别来无恙？”

“你今儿这琴乱得很。”心夜不抬眼，翻来覆去玩着一只琥珀坠子。

敏弥收了手。“我也不知怎么了，心静不下来，大约是小原那个祸害又去算计我那新买的—”

心夜扔开坠子起身，望炉里添了一匙香。“小原不在，我差他出去了。”

敏弥皱眉。“去哪？”

“新仓家。”

敏弥手一颤。“心姑娘，说笑归说笑，这…”

“我没说笑。”

对方站起来急了些，带翻了琴。“好好的，您怎么把他往虎口里送？”

心夜眼皮一撩。“三年前，他拖着半条命来求我，我算还了他一个圆满。”

敏弥手脚发软，扶着墙坐下去。“求你什么？”

“求我替他配一味药。”

刀，是好刀，削铁如泥，刺进来的时候都不觉疼。小原反手握住新仓拿刀的手，扣紧了往里一送，整把刀悄没声没柄。

他运足力气，一口血喷了新仓满头满脸。对方惊骂一声，抽手。小原倚着戏台的柱子软倒下去。

新仓气急败坏拿袖子抹脸，那血也不知道为什么，溅上来的时候就又凉又粘，简直不像活人身子里的。他没多想，跨前一步，刀举起来眼前却忽明忽暗。摇了摇头，连四周景物都模糊一片，很多煞白的人脸在戏台下转啊转。

新仓突然整个人往前栽倒，耳朵里听见小原的嘶嘶笑。

“论功夫，我比不上你。论心狠，我更比不上。薰，姐夫，这药我吃了三年，该应验了。”

\-- Running up that hill

Shou把盒子里的东西再检查一遍：坟土，黑猫的腿骨，自己的照片，欧蓍草，一样不少。

手抖得厉害，Shou飞快地在土里挖了个坑把盒子放进去。他不知道是不是该念个咒语点个蜡烛什么的。这把戏只是听老人们说过：十字路口的妖怪，能替人达成心愿。

他呆呆地盯着那块被挖松的泥土。从医院一路跑到这里的热汗被风一激，汗毛直竖。

没动静。连只过路的老鼠都没有。

还是不行啊。Shou甩甩头站起来，眼里发酸却流不出什么。

背后有人轻声咳嗽。

他手忙脚乱转身，差点被自己绊倒。做好心理准备会看到青面獠牙的鬼，面前却只有一个普普通通男子：黑衣，眉眼不算温暖倒也不凶狠。

Shou怔了三十秒，记起来把嘴合上。“你就是…？”

对方点头，还是那个不冷不热态度。

心脏扑通扑通撞得胸口疼，Shou刻意拖慢呼吸。“我…我弟弟他…”

对方不耐烦地咂舌。“我知道。”

“你知道？”

他敲敲额头，口气像打发孩子。“恶魔，能读心。”

Shou突然有点尴尬，把袖子拉下来遮住手掌。“那…你能不能—”他想起病房里躺着的那个小小身体，手臂上插满输液软管，原本圆鼓鼓的小脸瘦得凹陷下去。

“让他活下去？当然。”看来这是个不喜欢废话的恶魔。“关键在于，你能不能接受我的条件。”

嗓子干得要命，Shou吞咽了几次才发出声音。“十年，十年后你来拿走我的灵魂。”他膝盖发软。来之前觉得没什么，十年换宽人一条命，足够了。真听到这话，本能地想拔腿而逃。

对方显然知道他在想什么，抱着手臂似笑非笑。

Shou 咬牙点头。“好。”

对方悠闲地踱过来。Shou 连退几步。“你…你做什么？”

“签订契约啊。”

Shou努力不让自己继续退。“我以为…”

这么近看更觉得他不像恶魔。五官有些书卷气，倒像个正儿八经的老师。对方仰着脸打量Shou。“你怎么这么高。”他伸手扣住Shou后颈往下拉。Shou差点撞过去闹个头碰头。还没反应过来发生了什么就觉得嘴上一热。

后来他回忆那场面一定诡异：脖子梗着，眼睛瞪得快掉出来，硬给人拽低了头。背景是黑灯瞎火的十字路口。

Shou尝到一点腥气，一点类似于火药的味道。等他放了手Shou碰了碰自己的嘴——没少一块肉也没流血。

“这就…签订了？”

他挑起眉毛。“不然呢？”

Shou再次提醒自己把嘴闭上。对方微笑，那双细长的眼突然泛出红色。“十年后见。”

他舌尖飞快探出，舔了舔下唇。Shou注意到他的舌头像蛇一样，尖端分叉。


End file.
